


keory's bridge

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fear, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Work, How Do I Tag, I Love You, M/M, Nonsense, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: Just Sakuatsu overcoming their fears together within 4 weeks (1 month).this is a gift for my best friend keo!!! i love her so much <3
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	keory's bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godzilla_muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godzilla_muffins/gifts).



> BAE IM SO SORRY THIS SUCKS SO BAD I WANTED TO GIVE U A GIFT SO HERE WE GOOOOOO

_This fic is for my sweetest Keo,_

Bub, I wrote this fic today, January one, so I can still say it's a new year's gift for you right? The fic I was supposed to give you was a fic I wrote back in the month where our friendship wasn't that strong yet. So this fic I wrote contains all my love for you! It's not the best, and honestly, I think it's rushed and it definitely couldn't match your gift for me. But I hope you can still appreciate the effort. Love you!

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

  
  


**_Week one._ **

Life wasn't as perplexed as movies had told us; they didn't unveil the truth about the simplicity of an everyday life. We were the ones who had to find out how mundane and dull this world bestowed upon us.

Life was about melancholies giving way to ecstasy. _It was about overcoming obstacles and fears_. It was about all the interactions with people, the memories you create with your cherished ones— and perhaps one of those people, has a heart intertwined with yours.

_Life contained countless journeys that lasted for a lifetime._

Life is simple. It could just be you and the person you adore in a serenic province where a lake of water filled skies _and a wooden bridge_ were found. That utopia was accompanied by the sweet scent of the morning dew lingering in the balmy breeze. _Simple yet meaningful._

Atsumu Miya wondered what led him to a certain ravenette who shone a different glow— he was someone that captivated him, someone that made him love the province of tranquility similar to the calm Sakusa Kiyoomi who wore a placid exterior.

_Perhaps, we met because of this bridge?_ Atsumu thought as his curious gaze was kept still on the wooden bridge connecting two lands as a crystal clear lake lies below it.

Then, Atsumu shook his head, _no._

Sakusa and Atsumu had always known one another; they spared each other glances during the whole year, though they didn't have enough bravery to have an exchange of banters nor words since it was all trapped in their thickened throats every time their gleaming eyes met.

Sometimes they would find themselves scrutinizing one another, soaking in the details that mapped out their chiseled jawlines— such beauty that rivaled the gods themselves— before they averted their gazes with their flushed faces. _Ah. I got caught staring._

After some months, there were at least fifteen interactions between them— most of the time it was just their parents forcing them to share a conversation that was stiff as hell simply for the reason that they were neighbors living in a small silent province where everyone was supposed to befriend one another.

Though those empty conversations came to a halt when they found themselves on the same end of the wooden bridge with blood-curdling thoughts circulating in their mind.

To save the blushing Atsumu from chagrin, he bickered with Sakusa, _“Huh,_ scaredy cat is trying to cross the long bridge above the _deep_ lake.”

Sakusa huffed, _“I'm not scared.”_

Oh dear, they both blanketed themselves with lies that were transparent to each other's eyes.

The two young men who stared hardly at the bridge had _lots—_ too many qualities that contrasted one another. They were polar opposites connected by the mere presence of a bridge as it was the main reason why they talked without anyone forcing them to do so. 

Though, unlike the cliché love stories in movies, they both lived on the _same_ end of the bridge, and the only problem? They couldn't cross it.

Despite the contradicting personalities, they shared one similarity: their fear of heights.

“Why are you trying to go to the other side when you're trembling in horror?” Asked Sakusa— _wait,_ was that a hint of worry residing in his tone?

And Atsumu, unexpectedly, didn't have anything to hurl as a response.

_It's because I wanted to be able to walk with you._

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**_Week two._ **

“Stop trying to cross the _long_ bridge. It's obvious you're scared.” Atsumu crossed his arms as his whole figure remained alert in case anything happened to Sakusa who took his first step on the bridge that swayed as an effect of each footfall slower than the speed of turtle's.

This was their second week full of failed attempts to travel to the other side. 

Sakusa gulped as he did his best to keep his dark orbs coated in terror kept still on his destination: the mystifying unperturbed meadows.

Then, he took a deep breath as he squeezed his eyes shut, rushing his sentence that baffled Atsumu, _“Because you wanted to cross the bridge, and you're a coward so I'll help you and I can't help you if I'm scared.”_

“Wh… _What_.”

Atsumu stood silent as he gaped at the ravenette who just let out a straightforward answer, feeling everything that isn't him blur as it dissolved into bits and pieces and ashes, only leaving two people whose blood traveled up to the surface of their skin, spreading a deep stark red colour on their faces.

Despite their contradicting personalities, they shared one— no. _Two_ similarities: their fear for heights _, and_ _the fact that they liked each other._

A smile spread across Atsumu's face, _the feelings were mutual after all._

Atsumu never knew when he started admiring the striking ravenette, he didn't even know why, but all he knew is that the chaos in his chest every time he spotted him was undeniable _and_ unbearable.

_“Stupid!”_ Shouted Atsumu whose face rived scarlet tomatoes, earning a slight twitch in Sakusa's brows.

Atsumu groaned, “Ugh! Omi I only wanted to cross the bridge because the other side seemed interesting and because I wanted to look cool for ya because I know you're also scared!” he pointed at him, _“Also!_ Ya could've… just told me you care for me and that _you like me…_ to be more… _romantic_.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, “Being romantic is _not_ my aim.” he then rapidly stepped off the bridge to meet Atsumu's blazing gaze, “Saying someone you like them without even proving it is plain stupid.”

Atsumu dissolved into giggles when he heard Sakusa's last line, following him back to their home, “But you see Omi omi, saying that makes you romantic!”

“Shut up.”

Then, silence engulfed their atmosphere as they could taste the pure admiration dangling in the air, hearing nothing but the melody of the birds and breeze that gently caressed their cheeks as it made the olive green trees dance while it was accompanied by the tranquil trickling of the twinkling lake.

Atsumu could barely remember anything from that week; only a few remained vivid in his mind.

_When did you start liking me?_ Asked the blond who bore gleaming golden eyes that softened Sakusa's heart.

Sakusa shrugged, hesitation in his voice, _when I… first saw you I guess– and you?_

Atsumu's mouth hung open as he lifted his brow, unable to believe what he had just heard _,_ though before saying, _uhm, same,_ he showered Saksua with jeers first, teasing him about experiencing ‘love at first sight.’

_How stupid,_ Sakusa told himself silently.

Atsumu could also reminisce that time where they intentionally met each other, wanting to cross the bridge— wanting to cross their _fears_ , (more like, the both of them just wanted to spend time with one another and just used the bridge as an excuse.)

But, Atsumu saw the way Sakusa trembled as his darkened gaze landed on the swaying bridge and the way his shaking hands clutched the ends of his garment; Atsumu felt his heart sting as his thick brows were sewn together out of worry.

_Do you want to hold hands?_ Atsumu asked before he had even realized the shameless questions that escaped his lips, gaping at Sakusa as he shook his head; he was about to take back what he said when the ravenette reached for his hand, accelerating Atsumu's heartbeat.

Atsumu's Adam's apple bobbed as he felt his skin radiate heat under Sakusa's warm hand— it fitted the gaps between his slender fingers perfectly as if it was carved specifically _and_ only for him.

Sakusa squeezed it tightly, giving him some silent reassurance. _It's okay, I don't mind._

Atsumu felt like he could grasp the meaning behind every action of his, and so, embarrassment gave way to courage and bravery, looking at the man with gold eyes brimming with hope, _can I kiss your hand?_

At first, he was greeted by silence as Sakusa's striking face was dusted by light pink.

He nodded slowly, _I like minimal touches,_ says the ravenette unknowingly.

Atsumu perked up, _really? Me too, and I'm willing to do these often!_

Sakusa chortled, coating Atsumu's heart with a unique warmth he had never felt before.

Without further ado, Atsumu lowered his head before his lips made contact with Sakusa's exquisite pale hand, pressing it against the soft skin gently as if it was a fragile glass that must be handled delicately, before his tender gaze roved up; Atsumu saw the admiration swirling in Sakusa's dark orbs, and it made him hold his slender hand with both of his own hands as if the ravenette was a god Atsumu was worshipping.

_“I also don't mind not crossing the bridge if it means spending time with you like this.”_

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**_Week three._ **

If Atsumu had learned something from the previous week it was that they couldn't cross the bridge if they chose to do it individually, and so, with that knowledge stored in his brain, he held Sakusa's hand firmly, (with permission of course!)

Atsumu drew circular motions on Sakusa's hand with his thumb as he took a deep breath, “This may sound cheesy but, should we just uhm, _uh,_ stare at one another's eyes until we reach the end–”

“That sounds so cheesy.”

“I–”

_“Okay._ Let's do it… for fun…” Sakusa barely smiled, but it managed to stop Atsumu's world still on its axis, igniting euphoric emotions burning within him.

And so they did.

_They walked together._

The bridge wasn't weak, but it wasn't strong enough for it to stay still, and along the way, Atsumu accidentally embraced Sakusa when the wind hit the bridge, earning little screams from the both of them that made them want to jump off out of embarrassment.

_That was so uncool,_ commented Atsumu who had plentiful beads of perspiration that stood out on his blushing face as his sweaty palms held Sakusa— _sweaty?_ Then Atsumu gulped, throwing him a question dripping off worry, _you probably feel disgusted, do you want to let go?_

_No,_ Sakusa smiled at him, _it's okay, Atsumu._

And after minutes that felt like an equal to hundreds of years, the both of them finally reached their destination, slumping down on the vivid green grass as they greeted the serenic nature with their breathy pants.

“Omi!” Exclaimed Atsumu who gaped at him, “You got dirty I'm sorry…”

Sakusa sighed blithely, “Stop apologizing. _You're good.”_

Atsumu smiled, feeling his heart dip in elation as its beats slowed its pace, letting themselves breathe before they realized something crucial—

“Atsumu, it's getting dark.”

Sakusa's sudden statement made the blond become completely aware of the sun slipping beneath the horizon as the cosmic body of the night was getting ready to travel past the hills, basking the world with its silver glow.

Atsumu face palmed as he buried his face stained by disappointment between his knees, “We need to go back again, huh?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Atsumu rasped to himself, hands sharply running through his hair as he dug his nails on his scalp, making Sakusa sigh exasperatedly as he wanted to shift his attention to something else.

_“You… you haven't given me my daily dose of minimal touches yet.”_

Atsumu sat frozen with eyes wide open.

“Omi…”

And before they faced the tormenting bridge once again, Sakusa found himself engrossed in the warm swaddle of Atsumu's chest and arms as he bathed in affection from the other, receiving gentle kisses on his forehead down to the bridge of his nose, its tip, and of course, on his knuckles, before Atsumu traced his slender fingers with his lips that sent tingles across Sakusa's figure.

“Again?”

_“Again.”_

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**_Week four._ **

The fourth week repeated the cycle from the past week; they exchanged banters and sweet words combined with gentle actions, before facing their fears, and now, excitement attached itself to their blood that flowed through their veins as their hearts pumped in the search of a new adventure. 

_“Omi, you okay?”_ Asked Atsumu who planted a kiss on his wrist, earning a slight twitch in Sakusa's lips.

“Yeah… You?”

“I'm good as long as you're good!”

Then, they immediately let their wandering gaze scrutinize their green surroundings as Sakusa followed Atsumu from behind with their mouth gaping at a certain breathtaking scene; there were trees frowning on either side of the forest path blanketed by brittle leaves that bathed in the small warm mellow fragments coming from the dazzling sun.

_It was like a path built for them alone._

Atsumu looked back— seeing Sakusa a step behind him, knitted the line of his brows, _“Omi omi?”_

“Something wrong?”

Atsumu revealed his pearly whites, stepping back to stand _together_ in the same line with the one he _loves._

_“No one's gonna leave each other behind.”_

That line was like a rich toned melody entering Sakusa's ears; it never left, it was too catchy not to be remembered, and it stayed in his mind until his last breath.

Sakusa lowered his head, taking Atsumu's hand in his that startled the blond whose pillowy cheeks sprouted scarlet roses as his loving gaze never left Sakusa who planted a soft kiss on his hand, before letting him see his widest smile that rivaled the sun's luminance.

_“Yeah. No one.”_

The certain scene laid in front of them _was like a path built for them alone— a path built for them to walk on_ **_together._ **

“Hey, Atsumu?” 

Atsumu hummed in response; his heart, an intense perturbing bass as he watched Sakusa caress his cheek while he wore the familiar dark eyes filled with nothing but love, 

_“Are you willing to cross countless paths with me…? Are you willing to create new roads with me?”_

Atsumu felt his vocabularies fade into nothing as he held his hand on his face, closing his eyes, feeling the blooming ecstasy within him dissolve into twinkling teardrops that might stream down on his cheeks like an unfettered river once he opened the gates of his soul; his voice shaky, “Yes. _Yes. Yes to all of that, Yes!”_

And then, they ended that conversation with an _interaction_ between their lips.

This was only the start of a new journey that would last for a lifetime; a new journey in this _simple_ life of theirs that was filled with melancholies, ecstasy, _fear, obstacles,_ and _love._

With that, they were ready to embark on a new journey with a new destination. 

_They will do it together, side by side, and no one will be left behind._

Atsumu would make sure that as long as he's here— alive and breathing, _living and loving,_ **_Sakusa will never walk alone._ **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

_Another_ _letter for Keo,_

The fic is probably not understandable for others. The bridge, the paths, the road— we talked about this just hours ago, and I knew I had to write something related to it. Keo, thank you for everything. For putting up with my antics, for telling me the truth, for being in a team with me, and a whole lot more. You made my 2020 better and I love you for that. I'm sorry if the letter is short, but it'll be 12 AM soon and this will not be a new year's gift anymore. 

Thank you Keo, for living and loving, and for staying! (we are the strongest team!). **Mahal kita.**

_— Ery._

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY IT'S RUSHED, THE NEXT FIC ILL DEDICATE TO U IS THE ONE THAT IM SUPPOSED TO BE GIVING U RN BUT THAT FIC... I WRITE THAT MONTHS AGO SO THAT DEF DOESN'T EXPRESS WHAT IM FEELING RN, ILY KEO AND HERES THE NEW YEARS GIFT !!!


End file.
